The Judgment of Heero
by rjones2818
Summary: Yaoi. Gundam take on the Judgment of Paris. 1x2, 3x4


The Judgment of Heero.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm doing this for fun. Sort of.  
  
Note: Yaoi. 2x1 with 3x4 included.  
  
Cast: Paris = Heero, Hermes = Duo, Apollo = Quatre, Hyacinthus = Trowa, Ganymede = Wufei. Helen = Relena. The other gods are themselves.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Sing Goddess of another world and time that was different than the Fates themselves decreed to be somewhat and not quite the same as our own. Tell us of the world where Paris' judgment went differently, and as a result there was no great war with Troy.  
  
Peleus and Thetis did have their wedding, and Strife did throw her apple that was inscribed 'To the fairest' amongst the guests Hera, Aphrodite and Athene all clamored around the prize and claimed it for their own. When Zeus was asked to decide between them, he forsook the burden. He chose a somewhat backward Trojan prince to make the judgment. In both our worlds, Goddess, these events happened. Tell us of how the decision of Zeus was different.  
  
"And so it is my will that the young shepherd prince should make the decision." Zeus, unweariable, looked about the assembled Gods and humans to see if there was any dissent. "We shall send Hermes as our herald and Apollo as our observer to the young man."  
  
Apollo answered "Father, this is fine with me. Do you mind if I take Hyacinthus along on this mission?"  
  
Agis-bearing Zeus answered the son of Leto and said "You may, my son who strike from afar. After all, is this not in the end a trial of beauty and love?"  
  
Fleet footed Hermes spoke next. "What would you have me tell Paris, Father?"  
  
The king of the Gods answered "Tell the young man that he is to choose the fairest of those who are assembled. And tell him to choose wisely. Now be off, all of you, and Ganymede, bring me more nectar!"  
  
A scowling youth muttered 'Injustice' and filled the Father's glass.  
  
"Are you questioning me, Ganymede?" Ganymede's lover asked.  
  
"No, my lord, I'm not. I'm just not sure it's a good idea to send Hermes. He's dressed like a ten drachma street hustler and I don't think he'll give a good presentation."  
  
"Trust is me, my boy. I know what I'm doing. This will save much trouble for all of us in the long run." Agis-bearing Zeus then looked at his Trojan born cup bearer and with a gleam in his eyes said "And speaking of ten drachma hustlers, I do believe that Hera will be gone long enough that we will have time not to incite her jealousy."   
  
Ganymede smiled as he felt the hand that hurls the thunderbolt run down his back. "I do think you are right, although certainly I've proven to be worth more than ten drachma. I'd say two talents of gold, at least."  
  
And so it was at the wedding feast of Peleus and Thetis. What of the sight that Paris did see when the quintet of Gods and their companion approached his flock. How could a mere mortal react to what he beheld? The looming light that the God that strikes from afar emanates would have blinded the young man, but Apollo allowed Paris to see their group. And the beauty of the Goddesses was not to be denied, which was true of Apollo and Hyacinthus. But Paris' eyes managed only to behold the herald, fleet-footed Hermes, who was dressed in what would pass in our time as black winged sandals, a black thong and a black wifebeater.  
  
The herald of the Gods stepped forward, moved his braid so that it hung over the front of his left shoulder and said "Greetings Paris. You are to be honored by judging the winner of this golden apple," which Hermes held out for Paris to see, "from amongst those of who you see before you. And be warned to choose wisely, for this is the will of the father, Zeus, unweariable."  
  
Paris, managing to take his eyes off of the luscious thighs of Hermes, asked "May I know of those from which I am to choose?"  
  
King Apollo stepped forth and said "You may, Paris. The three Goddesses are Hera, Aphrodite and Athene. Our herald is Hermes," at which Paris managed to stop from drooling, "and I and my companion are Apollo and Hyacinthus. I am here to act as a observer to see that you do choose wisely. I will sit by that tree beyond and Hyacinthus will join me. Hermes will get me when you are ready to make your decision." Apollo then went to the tree, which was two stadia away, where he raised a growth of ambrosia where he and Hyacinthus would be comfortable.  
  
"And I will allow the Goddesses to make their presentations." Hermes then turned and walked back to a boulder where he had decided to sit. Paris was engaged in memorizing every move of the muscles in the heralds backside when Hera spoke.  
  
"Young man," Paris managed to pry his thoughts away from Hermes, "since I am the Queen of the Gods, the eldest and by far the best of the Goddesses since I am married to Zeus, I will begin." Paris gulped as he considered what might happen should he turn such an awesome God down. Her beauty was undeniable, and her queenly manner demanded attention. "My daughters and I have decided that since you are to give a prize, we should give a prize in return. As such, should you choose me, I offer you political power and riches beyond compare. You shall have any one of my favored cities, up to and including Sparta." At this, Paris' eyes lit up. He could see himself as ruler of what was to be the greatest of the military states in all of history. Cow eyed Hera just smiled and stepped back, sure that she would win, for she knew that in Paris' breast beat the heart of a warrior, and what warrior could resist the temptations of Sparta?  
  
Grey eyed Athene stepped forward next. "Prince Paris, I am Athene." Paris looked at the warrior goddess with great admiration, for she was dressed in the gleaming golden armor that Hephaestus had fashioned for her. "My mother makes an offer beyond compare for any man who would be a ruler." At this, Hera smiled again. "However, my offer, while in somewhat the same vein is more fit for a man of action." Paris' mind immediately was brought to the height of attention. "I offer you honor and glory on the battlefield far beyond that which is fated for any other human from now until the end of time. And it will be successful honor and glory, for I will be there with you for all of your battles. Your name will be spoken and sung about forever." Paris felt the lust that came over him when he killed his first man. Honor and glory were the two themes that could drive his life, and to win renown beyond any other for recorded history was a prize that would be beyond compare. As Athene stepped back, Hera's smile was slightly forced as she saw the look on young Paris' face.  
  
The final Goddess stepped forward. Paris marveled at the beauty of the body before him. He had never seen such a female before in his life. "My name is Aphrodite." Paris knew that she was the Goddess of love, and for the first time in his life, understood why, as all who have met her have. "As you may well guess, my beautiful young prince," at this Paris blushed, "while I could make similar offers to you as my mother and sister, for you to make such a choice for me would be foolish, for they are far better than I in the fields of power and martial strife." Hera and Athene both smiled broadly, even though they knew that laughter loving Aphrodite was laying it on as thick as she could. "Therefore, I shall make an offer in what I am best at. What I offer you is the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
Aphrodite's charms were working on Paris as they would for any man. He managed to ask "And who might that be?"  
  
And then Aphrodite made her greatest mistake. "Behold Helen!" Aphrodite moved aside, and in her stead stepped the stunning Helen.   
  
Paris looked at the woman who stood before him. She was the very essence of human female beauty. Her skin was white and had no blemish. Her hair caught the sun and seemed to match it in its radiance. Paris knew that he would see no more beautiful woman in his life, a woman such that would please virtually any man, and while he did not show it, his mind and body blanched. Indeed, he was sure that he was looking at a person who would make him long for a face-to-face meeting with a Gorgon. He knew that she would be Medea to his Jason, Olympias to his Philip (even though these pairings had not happened yet). His mind felt great relief as the vision vanished and Aphrodite assumed her place.  
  
"Lovely Paris, she will be yours if you should choose me." Aphrodite stepped back and smiled, being certain that no man could turn down such a prize, and her mother and sister shared looks that told the laughter loving Goddess that she would be the winner.  
  
Paris looked at the three Goddesses and asked "May I have a few minutes to make my decision?"  
  
Hera smiled and answered "You may, Paris."  
  
Paris decided that he might be able to consult one of the other Gods to make the decision between Hera and Athene. He looked toward the tree where Apollo and Hyacinthus lay, and saw that the God who strikes from afar was being, um, engulfed by his young friend. Apollo smiled when he saw the young prince staring, and managed to point in the direction of the boulder where Hermes had gone.  
  
Paris looked, and saw that the herald was not sitting on the boulder as he had been. The young man decided that the fleet-footed God had decided to sit on the other side where the sun was warmer, for in the time that the presentations had taken, the shadows had moved considerably. He walked up to the side of the boulder and looked around it.  
  
Paris stood for several minutes and did not say a word or move a muscle. He then turned and walked back to where the Goddesses stood. "I've made my decision."  
  
Hera nodded and yelled for Hermes and Apollo to return. Paris needed to cover his ears, for the queen of the Gods made a sound that would compare to the noise that 10,000 soldiers would make in the din of battle. Apollo appeared quickly with Hyacinthus, and they both had looks on their faces that were inspired by Aphrodite. Hermes then appeared with the apple and handed it to Paris. The herald then said "Paris, you must now give the prize to the fairest of those who are here, for such is the will of Agis-bearing Zeus."  
  
Paris breathed deeply, then looked toward King Apollo, who smiled in a mischievous manner and nodded. Paris then turned and said "I am honored that the three Goddesses have graced me with their presence, and I will most certainly give them great glory and many sacrifices through my lifetime. I also thank King Apollo and my fellow Trojan Hyacinthus for coming also. It is rare for a man to meet with a single deity, and yet here I am surrounded by them."  
  
Paris looked at each of the Goddesses again, and took a deep breath. He looked over to Hermes. The fleet-footed herald seemed to be thinking of the ways in which he could abuse Paris in his life, for Paris had not mentioned him while thanking the other Gods. He then saw that Paris was walking toward him and swore that he would throttle the young prince if he even said a word. Paris, fortunately did not say a word. He just handed Hermes the apple and returned to where he had been standing before.  
  
Laughter loving Aphrodite looked perplexed, and then realized what had happened. She turned and looked at her mother and sister, and was amazed that they did not look in the least bit dismayed. "I suppose this keeps peace with the females in the family, at least" she said at last.  
  
"You overplayed your hand, my dear. Understand this, and take it to your heart, you did win, but you didn't get the prize." Hera nodded as she spoke and seemed content.  
  
"It does seem that he did choose wisely. Father Zeus will be please, I think." Athene looked neither grim nor content. "And we can't be angry with Hermes, for he didn't do anything to win. It does seem to be as mother has said, my sister."  
  
Aphrodite smiled and giggled to herself. She didn't even have to ask if Apollo knew what was going to happen. "Well, I think we three should return to the wedding feast."  
  
King Apollo nodded toward them and said "We'll be along shortly." With that, the three goddesses turned and hurried back to where Thetis and Peleus had been wed.  
  
Hyacinthus looked perplexed and looked toward the God that strikes from afar and said "So?"  
  
Apollo, having noticed that Hermes and Paris had disappeared behind the boulder, took his charge by the hand and turned toward the feast site. "The king of the Gods, Zeus, unweariable, shows his wisdom again. He knew that if a choice was made between the three Goddesses then there would have to be a reckoning for Paris. If Aphrodite or Hera had won, there would be a great war in which Troy would have been destroyed." Hyacinthus looked shocked, and then relieved as he considered this information. Phoebus continued "If Athena had won, Hera would have struck Paris dead where he stood. In any of the instances, Zeus, uneweariable, would have had to had dealt with what Strife had intended. The manner in which the issue was resolved was, to put it mildly, for the best."  
  
"When did Paris make up his mind?" Apollo was surprised at how talkative his young charge was being.   
  
"You were busy at the time, and being busy quiet well, I might add," Apollo smiled as Hyacinthus blushed "but when he was making his decision, Paris walked over to discuss the issue with fleet-footed Hermes."  
  
"And?" the for once talkative, by his standard, youth from Troy asked.  
  
"Hermes had stripped and was sunning his backside." Apollo smiled. "They'll be joining us in a few days on Olympus. Paris will be made immortal, and I suppose he will have to give Priam a pair of his sandals. Now, I think it's off to Olympus. I'd hate to see the row that Zeus and Hera are going to have."  
  
"Ganymede, again." Hyacinthus stated as if there could be no question. "So when do I get to see you again?"  
  
"Forever, my dear young man. I've yet to have someone turned immortal, and I do know that Zeus admires your beauty. He owes me one for this." Apollo smiled and snatched his Trojan love up and they returned to the deserted Olympus, where they decided to do much the same as Hermes and Paris were in the field behind the boulder.  
  
And so, Goddess, we now know thanks to you how on another Earth that is in another Universe that the war for Troy was avoided. Perhaps I shall ask your guidance in telling other tales in the time to come.  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
